Alive or Dead (Book One in the Time Lady Awakened Saga)
by elphabadaaetyler
Summary: The Survivor gave up a life of luxury on Gallifrey to marry the Doctor and run through time and space with him. But after living nineteen years as a human named Rose Tyler after escaping the Time War, she's about to remember who she really is... Is the Survivor alive or dead? Who knows?
1. Alive or Dead (Bk 1 in the TLA Saga)

The Survivor, gaining her name after she stopped an assassination attempt, was born into High Gallifreyan society, treated like a princess, but gave it up to marry the Doctor and run through time and space with him.

After they were seperated during the Time War, her eighth incarnation died at the edge of Gallifrey's destruction and regenerated into an infant. She left a note to the Doctor to turn her into a human and hide her on Earth. There, in 1986 London, a nurse on her first day accidentally switched her with another baby girl. She was taken in by Pete and Jacqueline Tyler and christened Rose Marion Tyler.

Nineteen years later, Rose is blissfully unaware of her Time Lady lineage, which is known only in her dreams, until that day in the basement of the department store when the Doctor grabs her hand and whispers, "Run."

With the TARDIS seemingly calling to her, she joins up with the Doctor and begins to solve the mystery of her past... but it seems to be a locket that had been with her since she was born that could solve it for her.

Is the Survivor alive or dead? Who knows?

 **EEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited for this one too! This has been in my head of a while and I have so many ideas for this series, along with some new characters. And even if Rose is staying after Doomsday, I'll let you know it won't be any less emotional.**


	2. Prologue

_"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember..."_

 _-_ Once Upon A December, _Anastasia_

 **Outside Arcadia**

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Survivor crawled away, trying not to be seen by the Daleks. She looked at her wedding ring, engraved with the words "Together Throughout Time" in Gallifreyan, then looked to the locket that had her real name on it... Arkytior. It had been so long since she had seen the Doctor, her dear husband. They had been seperated four hundred years ago when the War first broke out.

"Exterminate the Survivor!"

She jumped up and did what she and her husband did best: ran. Just as hope seemed lost, she caught sight of the TARDIS. _The Doctor... he's here!_

She sprinted into the TARDIS, panting as she shut the double doors behind her. She looked around, noticing how much it had changed since she last saw it. The Survivor grabbed a pad of paper and a pen out of her black, buttoned up trench coat, which had taken quite a beating over the last four hundred years, and began jotting a message down.

 _My Dear Kasterborous,_

 _We've done everything together. Family, Daleks, Cybermen, the Master and the Hurricane, the Trial, UNIT. But I fear the time for this body might be coming to an end._

 _Whether I have regenerated or am still in my eighth body when you return to the TARDIS, you have to use the Chameleon Arch to turn me into a human. Hide me somewhere on Earth. And, one day, should this war end, please find me again._

 _With love from both of my hearts,_

 _Arkytior_

The Survivor then noticed something. Her locket. It must've fallen off outside.

She tore the page with her note off and left it on the TARDIS floor, running out. She rummaged through the ground debris to find it.

Luckily, she was able to find it in minutes. She put it around her neck again and ran back to the TARDIS when a similiar, metallic voice spoke up behind her.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Survivor took a deep breath and held out her arms, showing them she was ready.

"From now on... Survivor no more."

"Exterminate!"

 **Royal Hope Hospital, London, England, Earth, 1986**

Callie, a nurse in the maternity ward, pushed two clear bassinets into the nursery. Both bassinets had a baby girl. One was named Rose Marion Tyler, born to Peter Tyler and Jacqueline Tyler, née Prentice. The other had no name and no family. She was brought in by this man with big ears and dressed in a leather jacket. But, she had something with her... a rose gold, oval shaped locket with these weird circles on them that the man requested that they keep with her.

Callie then placed their name tags on the bassinets, but seemed to make a mistake. Rose Tyler's name tag ended up on the wrong bassinet. But... was it a mistake? Callie didn't seem to think so. As she gazed fondly on the infant that had no family until now, she thought, _One day... run. Run, you fearless girl. And remember me._

"Callie Oswald, ICU. Callie Oswald, ICU," she heard over the intercom, just as she left.

 **Tyler Flat, Powell Estate, London, England, 1997**

Rose Tyler, now eleven years old, had just come home after she and her mum saw _Anastasia_ at the cinema. She spent the rest of the day singing _Journey to the Past_ and _Once Upon a December_ at the top of her lungs. But... something about the story stuck with her. It even showed up in her dreams... in a way.

In her dreams, she was this adventurer traveling throughout time and space, saving people and civilizations. But her appearance would vary by the story.

Sometimes, in her dreams, she was this crotchety but determined old woman or a ginger worker for something called UNIT or a dark blonde girl in a purple dress with a matching shawl. But, there were a few things that always stayed consistent in her dreams:

1\. This blue box that was bigger on the inside called the TARDIS. It could take anyone anywhere in time and space... but, sometimes, it got things a little wrong.

2\. No matter what she looked like in these dreams, she was always addressed as "the Survivor."

3\. There was this man. Whether he had curly, brown hair and wore this colorful scar or whether he had blond hair and wore a celery stick on the lapel of his tan trench coat, he was always addressed as "the Doctor."

4\. On a few occasions, there were these villainous characters who could also change their faces: the Master and his bratty and unhinged daughter, the Hurricane.

5\. Whenever the Hurricane appeared, she referred to her as "Auntie."

6\. And... the four of them... had two hearts.

Sometimes, at night, Rose's locket, which she had since birth (apparently, it was with her when they brought her back from the nursery in the hospital), different voices would overlap and whisper, "Remember to be brave. Remember to be kind."

 **Callaway Compound, Provo, Utah, United States of America, Earth, 1997**

Renata Callaway, now eleven years old, had just come home after she, her adoptive parents, and her nine siblings saw _Anastasia_ at the movie spent the rest of the day singing _Journey to the Past_ and _Once Upon a December_ at the top of her lungs. But... something about the story stuck with her.

She knows the story of how her parents adopted her. In 1986, they flew to London to help tend to an ailing great aunt. While they were walking through the hospital one night, they heard that someone left a newborn there. Around that time, they had been having difficulty conceiving a child, so it seemed like a miracle. They adopted her and brought her back with them to America. In the eleven years that followed, Renata became the older sister to nine younger siblings: Richard, Regina, Rider, Riley, Ripley, Rhiannon, Roland, Rowan, and Ruth.

But, there was this nagging desire to find out who her true family was. After watching _Anastasia_ , she began saving money so that the day she turned nineteen, she could fly to London and find them.

 **Powell Estate, London, England, Earth, 2005**

Rose watched her mum run back to the flat and began following, but stopped when she heard a man groan in pain. She turned to her right, where a slender man who looked around thirty dressed in a brown and white pinstripe suit was hunched over in pain, leaning against the wall. "You alright, mate?" she asked, concerned. "Yeah," the man tried to lie.

"Too much to drink?" Rose figured. It was New Year's Eve after all. "Something like that," the man admitted. "Maybe it's time you went home," Rose suggested. "Yeah," the man agreed.

"Anyway... happy New Year," Rose said with a smile. "And you," the man returned. As Rose turned to leave, the man asked, "What year is it?"

Rose turned back, laughing. "Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first."

The man perked up slightly. "2005? Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

Rose smiled. "Yeah? See you."

She ran off, her smile remaining. For a drunk in the dark, he seemed like a nice bloke. She hoped that they might run into each other again... maybe when he was sober!

 **Alleyway, London, England, Earth, 2005**

Renata wondered around the alley, jumping at every little sound. London was not as beautiful as she thought it would be. She didn't understand half of the lingo, she barely had any money leftover, she didn't even know where to start on finding her family, and a stray dog just made off with her scarf.

She heard a woman groan out of pain and jumped. "It's okay, ma'am," the woman said in a British accent. Renata turned around and saw the woman, who looked to have brown hair and was dressed in an olive green trench coat, black leggings, a purple infinity scarf, brown combat boots, and a black headband. Renata noticed that they were sort of color coordinated, as she had a similar outfit on.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Renata asked. "Don't worry about me, miss. I have to go meet my husband soon, anyway," the woman reassured her.

"Okay. Happy New Year," Renata said.

"Happy New Year."

As Renata turned to leave, the woman asked, "What year is it?"

Renata turned around. "Did you hit your head, ma'am? It's January 1st, 2005."

The woman perked up slightly. "2005? Tell you what. I bet you're gonna have a really great year."

Renata's face formed a smile. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I hope we run into each other again," Renata said, still smiling. "I have a feeling we will," the woman said with a knowing smirk.

"See ya!" Renata called as she ran off, feeling more confident.

 **Basement, Henrick's Department Store, London, England, Earth, 2005**

"Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?" Rose called. "I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on. Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?"

She entered the storage room and turned the lights on. "Wilson? Wilson!" she continued to call. She heard the door slam behind her. She ran back, but she couldn't open it. This was beginning to feel like the beginning of a horror movie. It didn't help that she was also blonde. "You're kidding me," she groaned.

Rose heard these strange noises behind her. "Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?"

One of the mannequins approached her. "Yeah, you got me. Very funny," Rose laughed off sarcastically.

Two more followed suit. There was something vaguely familiar about them. She might've seen a few of them in one of those dreams she had.

The shop dummies ganged up on her as she backed away from them. Just as she was pressed against the wall, the first one she saw raised its arm. Rose felt a hand grab her left wrist and turned to see a tall man with big ears and dressed in a black leather jacket and T-shirt.

"Run," he whispered.

 **And the adventure begins! As you can see, the Hurricane, the Master's daughter, will be in Series 3 and she might be a little more batcrap crazy than he is. I also can't wait to write her for the 10s final episode. I can tell you that her interactions with the Doctor will be... interesting to say the least. But why does the Hurricane call the Survivor/Rose "Auntie?" So many questions, not enough answers! But I will get to writing "Rose" so I can get to answering your questions.**

 **Note: As of 10/04/2018, Rose/The Survivor's real name has been changed from Niara to Arkytior. Since fans theorize that Susan's (the Doctor's granddaughter) real name is also Arkytior, I have a headcanon that Susan was named after her grandmother.**

 **Note: As of 12/30/2018, Billie Piper now plays the Tenth Survivor. In the original draft, the woman that Renata encountered was the soon-to-be regenerating Tenth Survivor, played by Jennifer Garner. The Ninth Survivor (the one during the Time War) is played by Emma Thompson.**


End file.
